


Fall Into Place

by BL4R1233



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BL4R1233/pseuds/BL4R1233
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The afterlife is anything but dull.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Into Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmiSkywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiSkywalker/gifts).



> A one-shot for a friend. Merry Christmas :)

Death came quickly, quietly, and respectfully, wrapping the man in its cool embrace to bring him to the brink of existence. He would be, he would not be, but most of all, he would think.

Eternity was a long time to think.

It was scary at first, he had to admit. The thought of eternity stretching in an endless expanse of black. Well, not true. There were many places and shapes and people and colors, and if he concentrated hard enough he could latch on and exist—*truly* exist—but only to be seen by those who had ties to the force.

The first time this happened it was an accident. He was wandering through this strange limbo of being and not being, watching wearily as the scenes of billions of places and trillions of people flew by him. What caught his attention was music. Sure, he’d heard music from all over the galaxy and caught snippets of tunes in his time of wandering, but this one particularly caught his attention. It sang out happiness and triumph, of a foe finally defeated—but trailing behind it was great remorse and loss. He knew immediately what that loss was.

Almost unconsciously, he reached out with the ghostly seam of his hand and ran it through the colors. If he just thought, if he just could hold on to that music, he could grasp that part in space. Happiness flared in him when he felt the tug of the moment and once more heard the ambiguous tune of the music. 

Focus. Focus.

Panic flared like that of a spooked taun taun when the feeling in his hand left him, but then he realized he could feel warmth on the other side. Slowly, slowly, he let the feeling pull closer as he was pulled into the moment. A flash of darkness and a terrible drop—and he found himself perched on a wooden railing. 

Blinking, he took in the sudden force of *life* that pulsed through him. He could feel the warmth of the enormous fire, smell the succulent scent of cooking meat, hear the songs and chatter of the strange little ewoks around him. This was all very nice, and he stopped to close his eyes and take in the sensation of being alive—then snapped his eyes open at the sound of a voice. *His* voice.

“It has been some time since we last met, hasn’t it?” Quick as a whip, the man turned towards the voice and took him in a strong embrace.

“Master, I—”

“Nothing, you need to say. Forgiven, you are.”

Tears brimming in his eyes, the young man pulled back to look at the funny green alien perched on the railing next to Obi Wan. Right. He nodded and quickly wiped his eyes.

“Father?”

Yet another voice tore his attention away. He looked on with a wistful smile at the boy who defeated him. At the boy who saved him. And the boy that was his downfall. The boy he loved so very, very much.  
~*~ 

But that was a very, very long time ago. People no longer used the force, and those whom he saw in the endless stretch of colors and sounds only met him with a few words and perhaps a few minutes—or decades, time was impossible to tell—of their time before eternity’s impatient tug would pull them back on their way. Once, he saw her; his love, his life, the mother of his long-dead children. She gave him a smile that told him all was forgiven before slipping away. And another he saw his best friend and cherished padawan. The meeting was sloppy, wonderful, and terribly brief.

One day, a day he now referred to as the ‘End,’ he was truly scared for the first time in his non-life: Eternity stopped. There was no other way to put it, but suddenly the colors all flashed brilliantly and violently, blinding him for a moment before winking out into a stomach-churning vat of *nothing.* This was the only time, in all his many seconds, or days, or years, or millennia—he did not see or hear or feel anything, and the man felt indescribably terrified. 

After the initial freak-out, he realized that the galaxy must have been swallowed by its star, or rather, its now a black hole. There was no color to latch onto because there was no galaxy to latch onto. And so he drifted along the weak lines of his non-existence, waiting, waiting, waiting to find something new.

And after a very, very long time, he did. It was a young planet in a young galaxy, he could tell this much from the lack of noise. There were many, many colors, but none if at all intelligent voices could be heard. Hoever, it was a welcome change to the nothingness of his roaming, so he settled down in the young and inexperienced space of this new eternity. 

He saw many things. He saw molten lava and earth erupt over barren landscape. He saw water flood the vast plains a thousand feet deep. He saw little fish begin to take to their new and fresh home, saw them die to be replaced by the new generation. He witnessed what he would later learn were called dinosaurs rule the planet; they were fierce and interesting, but nothing that he could talk to. And he grew bored. 

But it was on one day that something incredible happened. He was floating on the brink when a particular sound caught his attention. It was a scream of utter terror and desperation, much like that of the prey he’d heard being chased down for who knew how long. But this one…was different. A roar, a scream, a thump—and silence. The man took hold of this scene and drifted in like he had so many times before—and saw something truly remarkable.

A strange, furry creature was wielding a bloody tree stump and standing over a large cat-like beast. The thing panted heavily before letting out a wild cry of triumph and before he could see anymore, he was tugged back into the color. But this was not the end of this strange furry creature. He watched it whenever he could, and studied it with great care, watching as it descended from the trees and eventually lost nearly all of its hair, began to learn and speak and write and hunt and…it looked strangely like him.

And so, the man took a liking to these things, and finally, finally, *finally* had something to look forward to again. The only thing was, he was lonely. Yes, the man was very, very lonely, and he had not seen his friends ghost by in a terribly long time. No matter how often he popped in to experience life with this strange and wonderful race, he could not speak to them, no. They knew not of the force, and could not see him back.

Imagine his surprise when he felt a tug. 

A small tug, a tentative tug, a tug much like the one he had experienced first all that time ago. The man leapt desperately at the tug and pulled it towards himself—another Jedi! Someone had made it to this galaxy, he was not alone, and—

He found himself in the room of a girl. She was nothing extravagant, nothing gaudy. She was pretty, yes, with intelligent eyes and a freckled face, long hair and at the moment, a very surprised expression. This made no sense. How did he get here? The man stood to stand and felt around to feel the tug of the force, the color, anything—but no. It would not call, would not move to snag him back. Flustered as he was, it took him a moment to notice the girl was looking by him.

No, wait, not by him, *at* him. This girl. This strange, curious girl.  
He would learn, very soon, her name.  
And he would never be alone again.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is my take on what happened after stuff happened xD. the vagueness OP


End file.
